User talk:Codaa5
Welcome! Hi Codaa5 -- we are excited to have Gorillaz RP'ing as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gorillaz RP'ing" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Marc-Philipp Beuter hey I like it here!-Ezekielguy *GASP* ME?-Ezekielguy OK. you make users sysops by number one, telling them that they are one, number two, putting them on "featured users" page and number three, make the catergory for there user page "User Administration". bam! you have a sysop!-Ezekielguy um.. lol ok. I just told sunshine to join. I'll tell more people.-Ezekielguy hey, I don't really know much about the character I'm playing in the rp. what's his personality like?-Ezekielguy crap! I thought he was the kid! can I change characters and start over? which one is the kid and what is he like?-Ezekielguy really? cuz gorillaz wiki said she was ten.. I don't really mind if she's a girl. she's my fav actually.-Ezekielguy ok. thanks.-Ezekielguy Hi, congrats. on this new wikia! you can see I just signed up to be those stage people thingys. I like to be called sorrel. One question... for this gorrilaz thing could i be a helper to this not a big helper? Oh yea if you need any help on this wikia i will like to help!--Squirrel or SorrelSay HOLA 22:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) you know, we need more then one article on here. also, I think we should get a new background for it.-Ezekielguy sure! I also had this idea for the people on the tDI wikis: GORILLAZ MEET TDI!! HA!-Ezekielguy OK so check this out. it's called Gorillaz 1000!-Ezekielguy come on lets go roleplay on G-1000!-Ezekielguy Now, why would I do that? (Don't answer that question! let's go!)-Ezekielguy YAHH!!! (emerges from TDIcamps wiki with a smoking monkey wearing a fezz by his side.) CAN WE KEEP HIM???-Ezekielguy WAIT! I have to introduce you to Philip! (points to the chimp)this is philip the smoking chimp. Some guy hired him to stand on the street and smoke ciggarettes and wear a fezz. But they fired him and said that he would be better as a sysop on some RP website about an animated band starring a Satan worshipper, a musical expert, a weak, unintellegent man with no eyes, and a 18 year old japapnese girl! (his eyes twitch) SO CAN HE BE PHILIP THE SYSOP MONKEEEEE?????-Ezekielguy NNNNooo, he can be Philip the rollback monkey! NOW LETS RP! (Dont message me BACK *GROWL*) User:2-D aka Codaa5 21:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Can I roleplay with you and Ezekielguy? (leave a message on my talkpage!)-Philip the Roleback Monkey!